


Giant Haystacks

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Missing Scene, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Rhonda learns something about elbow drops. Carmen does too.





	Giant Haystacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zlot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlot/gifts).



> A little bit of slice of GLOW life/missing scene fic! Happy yuletide!

  
"So what, you just take the girls and then you slam them?" Rhonda asked, puzzled. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"It's not like that," Carmen said. "You're not actually trying to hurt the other person. You pretend to slam them, and they pretend they got slammed."

"You make it sound easy." Rhonda drew out the syllable, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

"If my brothers have been able to figure out, it can't be that hard." She sighed. "Tommy thought you made an egg white omelet by melting the shells."

Rhonda burst out laughing and clutched the edge of the mattress, making the springs wheeze. "Bugger."

"I'm probably the only one here who ever dreamed about doing this," Carmen said. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, folding it between her fingers.

"Cor, what?" Rhonda said. "I grew up watching World of Sport, just never saw myself getting into it. I remember Giant Haystacks, you ever hear of him?"

Carmen looked into the distance thoughtfully. "What does he look like?"

"A big fucker, you know."

"That doesn't really narrow it down," Carmen said flatly, and at that Rhonda broke into a cascade of tinkling laughter.

"I know, love, I'm just pulling your leg. Right. Big brown beard and long hair, wore a vest made out of fur or something. And he was teammates with what's his name, Big Daddy."

"....was that his name?" Carmen asked.

"Really was," Rhonda said. "They were a tag team, but they broke up and had a real big row over it too. Used to watch it with my da." She trailed off.

"My dad only got to wrestle in England once," Carmen said. "He doesn't like to get on planes."

"Let me guess, he hated the food," Rhonda said.

"No, he loved it. He still puts mayonnaise on his French fries," Carmen said. She threw up her hands. "He said everyone was nice even though he only understood about half of what they said to him."

"Separated by a common language," Rhonda drawled.

"Do you miss it?" Carmen asked. She swung her legs up onto her bed and reclined on the pillow, propping herself up on an elbow.

"I miss who I was when I was there," Rhonda said. She stood up, then, going over to the dresser and rummaging around in her makeup caddy. "I feel like Los Angeles is such a desperate place and it's leeched right into me."

"Oh," Carmen said. "Well, I guess it's different if you grow up here."

"I'm sorry," Rhonda said. She dropped the tub of cold cream she had been contemplating back into the case. "We were supposed to be talking about wrestling, not the quiet disappointments of a failed singer." She walked back and sat on Carmen's bed, at her feet.

"You aren't a failed wrestler," Carmen said brightly. She sat up. "And neither am I."

"A fresh start," Rhonda agreed.

"Tell me more about this Haystacks guy," Carmen said.

"Well he was a proper villain. Nearly twisted the other blokes' fingers off, and then jumped on them with his elbow out and took their heads off, innit."

Carmen lifted her feet and Rhonda guided them into her lap.

“That’s called an elbow drop,” Carmen said.

“Does it hurt?” Rhonda asked. She stroked the top of Carmen’s foot absentmindedly.

“Mostly the person doing it. What you’re really doing is landing on your hip and your leg so you don’t hit the other guy that hard.”

“And what does the other guy do to...sell...that he is being murdered?” Rhonda’s eyebrows drew together.

“Just lie there and get murdered, I guess. Protect your neck. Not much to this one.” Carmen flexed her foot.

“Would you like to murder me sometime? Or would you rather I lie there and let you murder me?” Rhonda started rubbing Carmen’s foot for real, kneading the arch with her thumbs.

“When you put it that way it sounds creepy. But I'll give you the elbow any time.” Carmen paused. “You’d have to stop rubbing my feet for that.”

“Sorry,” Rhonda said, stopping the motion of her hands.

“No, it feels good,” Carmen said, shifting her weight. “Is this another thing girls do together? That I never knew about?”

“Some girls,” Rhonda sighed. She felt the warmth of Carmen’s legs and ankles in her lap and she smoothed a hand over Carmen’s calf.

A silence fell over the room. They could hear the TV from Dawn and Stacey in the next room, the very faint patter of a game show. The mattress springs creaked as Rhonda shifted again, coming to lie down next to Carmen.

“I’m glad we’re roommates,” Carmen said, rolling to face Rhonda, as Rhonda burst out, “Can I elbow drop you right now?”

They both laughed, faces close.

“The mattress is as good a place as any. Here.” Carmen stood and pulled Rhonda to her feet. “Get your elbow up.” She piled pillows into a body-like shape. “And fall down on them.”

“You first,” Rhonda said.

Carmen shrugged, lifted her elbow into a menacing shape, patted it, making eye contact with an imaginary crowd and with Rhonda, and leapt, falling down onto the mattress with a loud squeak and a bounce.

“Oh my days!” Rhonda exclaimed. “Okay, okay, me next.”

Carmen got up and gestured toward the bed. Rhonda fluffed the pillows daintily. She backed up, lifted her elbow, and jumped, but hit the bed face first with a whumph.

“No, you have to hit with your side and your leg,” Carmen said.

“I need more height,” Rhonda said.

“You could stand on a chair, here!” Carmen grabbed the rickety wooden chair from the vanity.

Rhonda climbed onto the chair, lifted her elbow, and hesitated.

“Pretend it’s your boy down there,” Carmen said. “What’s his name.”

“Big Daddy,” Rhonda said. She grimaced and jumped off the chair, landing on the stack of pillows with a wheeze from the mattress, and letting her hip taking the brunt of the fall.

“That was great!” Carmen said. “Okay, now try it on me.”

Rhonda sat up and pushed the pillows out of the way. As she climbed back onto the chair, Carmen laid down on the bed, rolling up her eyes and sticking her tongue out. “Oh no, Giant Haystacks, blimey, I’m done for!” She said in a pitifully bad cockney accent.

“I don’t sound like that!” Rhonda snapped, leaping forward, elbow high, landing with her chest on Carmen and her hip on the rickety motel bed.

With a great cracking sound, they both found themselves jolted to the floor. It echoed loudly in their room.

Rhonda put her arms around Carmen protectively. “Is it an earthquake?” She said. Her heart was pounding and she could smell the sweetness of Carmen’s baby powder deodorant.

“You broke the bed,” Carmen said, narrowing her eyes. “And elbowed me in the boob.”

Someone pounded on their shared wall. “Knock it off in there!” Sheila the She-Wolf shouted.

Before Rhonda could apologize, Carmen cut in. “Not bad for a first try,” she said. “Tomorrow we’ll try it out in the ring.” And she grinned, her face lighting up like a goddess of kindness.

“Right,” Rhonda said. She laid her head down on Carmen’s chest. “Thank you,” she said.

Carmen put her arm around Rhonda. “I think that’s what friends are for.”

“Only the good ones,” Rhonda said softly.

 


End file.
